


Old horses

by Madwriter007



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwriter007/pseuds/Madwriter007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that this time he wouldn't return to MI6. He knew deep in his bones he wouldn't last another mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old horses

The mission had been a cock up from the start. 006 had gone missing; he had lost communication with Q Branch when they had found him, he had his tracker dug out of his skin and all devices destroyed. Nobody knew what had happened to him, they hadn’t heard from him in a month, Q Branch had declared him dead, there was a new 006, and James didn’t like him. He was young, cocky and everything that James and Alec once were; now they were the old ones, the ones to be replaced, put down, or what they shudder to think of retirement. It is when James is on a mission he operates on his own that he finds Alec. He is dead, there is a hole in his jaw, his back left molar had been broken and lay in broken pieces in Alec’s hand blood long since dried on it. James alerts Q that he’s found him; Q arranges transport for both his living agent and the friend he lost long ago. When James gets back M is not impressed but James didn’t care, his friend was dead and he was soon to join him, he knew that deep in his bones, knew that he wouldn’t last another mission, this was it, he never said it out loud but that night when he had broken into the late M’s home and he had said to her that he was all played out, he had not been lying, everything hurt him, he was not fit anymore, not as fit as he needed to be, the next mission would be his last, but he wouldn’t, couldn’t retire. When M hands him his next assignment James accepts it wordlessly, soon he would be buried in the special graveyard that MI6 had covered and private beside every other double oh agent that dies for MI6, for Queen and Country, his name and his number would be put on a wall, and he would be forgotten. There would be a new double oh seven. He doesn’t say anything as the bullet enters his side, he knew that this was it, he calmly says to Q “Agent down” then finds a private place where he lays down and shuts his eyes, Medical find his body covered in dust and blood, they radio it in that he is indeed dead, his body is removed and it is buried, within the week there is a new 007.

The end.


End file.
